


Quadruple Drabble: Run, Billie, Run.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Green Day RPF
Genre: M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from koneko41: Mike/Billie Joe (or actually any Green Day pairing, so if you can manage OT3 then BY ALL MEANS.) <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v89/Koneko41/prozak-run.jpg">Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadruple Drabble: Run, Billie, Run.

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is of a running person, blurred mid-stride.)

Billie Joe Armstrong was not, in general, a very patient man. It took an ungodly amount of alcohol and pot to get him to roll over for anybody, let alone for his bandmates. That was why he was currently running through the rain, in nothing but his socks and what god had given him, with Mike and Tre in fast pursuit.

Mike and Tre were of the opinion that if they caught him, then they could fuck him six ways from sunday without Billie being allowed to get his way. Billie believed in nothing of the sort, but he didn't want to find out what might happen. He was faster than they were. He could make it back to the hotel before they caught up. If only it weren't fucking raining.

Mike and Tre caught up at the hotel doors, each with a handful of wet clothes that just happened to belong to Billie. Mike had his jeans. Tre had his shirt. Billie didn't want to know what had happened to his shoes. He made his way to the desk and smiled charmingly, as if walking into a decent hotel stark naked was a normal thing. "Hi. I've lost my room key."

While the receptionist gaped, Mike tapped Billie on the shoulder. "Looking for something?"

Billie turned his head. "I'm in the middle of something."

Tre pulled the keycard out of Billie's shirt and waved it in front of his face. "No, you're not. You're coming with us."

Billie crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the fact that he was dripping water from his unmentionables. "What if I'm not?"

Tre inclined his head to the side. "Then Mike's tossing you over his shoulder and carrying you upstairs." Mike leered and tried to look tall and strong. He succeeded, mostly because Billie was doing a great imitation of a drowned rat and Mike was wearing an undershirt that was three sizes too small. "And then I'm going to tickle your toes until you cry uncle."

"Bastard," Billie grumbled. He turned back to the desk. "I'm all right now." He looked back to Mike. "Lead the way." He paused. "That was the _or else_ , right? Not what's going to happen?"

Mike and Tre only smiled. They ushered Billie upstairs and tossed him into the shower to get the mud off, then tied him to the bed. And made him watch.


End file.
